Survive The Horror, Welcome The Guest
by Chunkles40
Summary: Code Black strikes at SGH. How will everyone cope with the trauma? The shock? The suprises that will unveil?
1. She'll Be fine

Code Black strikes at SGH. How will everyone cope with the trauma? The shock? The suprises that will unveil? Telling you the pairings would be too simple... Based on the Song Grace By Kate Havenik...Such a great song!!

**Chapter 1 - She'll Be Fine.**

I'm on my knees

only memories are left for me to hold

(Kate Havenik - Grace)

_I'm scared. _

_I know, you can do this. It'll be over in a second, you can do this Meredith. _

_Ok. _

_Ok. _

The words ran through Meredith's head. She had been told to think of someone she liked, to help her stay calm. She thought of Derek. Dr. McDreamy. The love of her life, her soul companion. She tried remembering their last kiss, but she couldn't remember. Instead, she explained she was scared, as usual Derek reassured her, and told her exactly what she needed to hear. Carefully, Meredith began to pull the live ammunition out from the motionless body infront of her. The head of the bomb squad, Dylan, leaned in closely, slowly taking it from her hand. He turned ever so slightly on his heel, and began to walk out of the door. Meredith took a long, deep sigh of relief, and quickly glanced over at the door. She began to follow, why? She didn't know. She just needed that small sense of closure, telling her that she would live for another day. Dr. Burke watched her as she left, and began to stitch the body back up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had finished operating on Bailey's husband, Tucker, and was now also stitching his patient up. He threw his bloodied gloves into the bin, and scrubbed his hands sterile. Christina also scrubbed her hands clean, and there was a slight sense of tension through the scrub room.

''She..She's OK, right?'' Derek blurted out, looking at Cristina. His eyes were pale, and weak, his face looked gaunt and terrified. Cristina uncharacteristically placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him.

''She's Meredith Grey. Of course she's OK. She's gonna be fine,'' Cristina realised how sencere she had been, and suddenly got back into her McBitch routine. ''Not that you'd care, you stayed with the She-Shepherd.''

Derek smiled, and wiped his hands. He headed towards the elevator, when he heard a small noise coming from the other end of the hospital. He turned to look at Cristina, who shook her head, even though she too, was thinking the worst. He headed in the direction of the noise, Cristina rapidly in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith had been caught in the backfire, the force of the explosion had sent her flying across the hallway, smashing her head against the floor. Smoke coated the corridor, 'pink mist' floated in the air, along with pieces of debris, and small flames. Preston was still inside the OR with a few of the nurses that had helped him prep the room. He ordered them to finish stitching the body together, and hurried out to the hallway. He choked as he ran out, and covered his mouth with his sleeve. The hall was pitch-black with smoke, he leaned against the wall to find his way to the corner, and turned into a seprate hallway. If only he had leaned onto the wall opposite him, he may have found Meredith, who was lying unconcious on the floor. Why did she have to run? Walking would have been fine, if she had walked, if she had been a few more feet away, she may not have lost consciousness, and she may have been found by Preston.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As Preston pressed the button for the elevator, he saw Derek running up to him, shortly followed by Cristina. ''What...What happened?'' Derek gasped, leaning against the wall, catching his breath back.

''The bomb,'' Burke choked, also trying to get his breath back. ''Exploded.'' Derek stood up straight, and followed Burke into the elevator.

''What about Meredith, where is she?''

Burke exchanged glances with Cristina, and then turned back to Derek. ''We'll find her. But we have to find the Chief first.'' Burke explained. Once again, he turned to Cristina, and nodded at her slightly. The elevator doors closed, and Cristina headed to the smokey hallway, covering her mouth as she did so.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The staff of SGH gathered around the elevator doors. Chief Webber stood, with his arms crossed, waiting for their arrival. The doors opened revealing his two best surgeons. Derek stepped out first, and searched around the crowd of people, looking for his favourite coloured hair, and those two beautiful pale green eyes, that wide yet petite smile.

''Where is she?'' He asked, still searching for _his _intern.

''You had to be the cowboy...''

''Where is she?!'' Derek interrupted, his voice demanding and answer.

''She's right here.'' Dr. Webber stepped aside, and a tall, leggy, bouncy-haired red head scurried towards him.

''Derek! Thank God, you're alive'' She said, her voice on the edge of breaking. Adele, Chief Webber's wife, glanced over at the couple, noticing the look of utter disappointment on Derek's face. She leaned into Richard, and whispered in his ear;

''That is not the 'She' he was asking for.''

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cristina squinted her eyes around the room, the smoke was clearing now, she could see through the smoke. She headed down the hall, and noticed a body on the floor. Crouching down she saw the familiar blue scrubs, the flak jacket, the dirty blonde hair, she knew it was Meredith. Cristina checked for a pulse, it was there, but very faint. She searched the hallway for a gurney, but they had all been damaged in some way by the impact of the explosion. Cristina grabbed Meredith under the arms, and pulled her out into the hallway she had just appeared in. Luckily, Izzie was happily bounding down the corridor towards them, unaware of the incident that had just happened.

''Oh my God? Meredith? Cristina? What's going on?''

''Shut up Princess, just get me a gurney!'' Cristina ordered her. Izzie didn't need telling twice. She grabbed the perfectly stable one next to her and helped Cristina lift Meredith onto the bed. They pressed the button for the elevator, and Cristina explained what had happened.

''...So we need to get her to upstairs to the Chief or someone and they'll know what to do.'' Cristina clutched her forehead and leaned against the wall. They entered the lift, and both looked down at Meredith. Cristina looked up to Izzie, noticing her face was full of concern and worry.

''What's wrong Princess?''

''She...She's,'' Izzie checked Meredith's pulse. ''She's not breathing!''

Cristina grabbed the stethoscope from around Izzie's neck and listened for a heartbeat. ''Her heart's stopped!''

Izzie started compressions, only to be overtaken by Cristina. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Everyone stood still as the saw the scene unveil.

''CODE BLUE!'' Izzie yelled, unknown what else to do. A few nurses ran to get a machine, and Izzie pulled the gurney out onto the floor. Derek saw the gurney and the bloodied face of the intern. The intern he so desperately loved, and needed and cared for.

''MEREDITH!!'' He yelled, pushing Addison aside. Burke stopped Derek from moving any closer to Meredith.

''Get off me!'' Derek's eyes were full of anger, and sorrow.

''You'll only make matters worse!!'' The chief began to help Cristina and Izzie,

''Charge 200'' He told the nurses. Flatline.

''Charge 300'' He ordered once more. Still, nothing.

''Charge 360!...Charge again!...Charge again!!'' The room went eerily quiet, the atmosphere was tense. The only sound to fill the area was the cold, sharp sound of a flatline.

''Time...Time of death 14:26.'' Richard stuttered, and walked away in disbelief. One of the nurses switched off the monitor. The room was deadly silent. Everyone turned to face Derek, who had fallen to his knees, staring at the lifeless body of his soulmate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think, if you dont mind. R & R or no more chapters...I MEAN IT! I KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU VIEW MY STORIES! MORE REVIEWS! constructive critisism is welcome.**


	2. You Don't Get To Say Goodbye

**Chapter 2 - You don't get to say goodbye**

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

(Here without you - 3 doors down)

_''Time...Time of death 14:26'' _The words bolted through his heart, sending him crashing to his knees. The room went quiet, and he could feel a thousand pairs of eyes laid upon him. He looked straight at Meredith, hoping to see her jump up and shout 'Gotcha!' But she didn't. She lay still. Lifeless. Derek slowly stood up, and casually walked over to her. He forgot about everyone else, he didn't care who watched him.

''Meredith,'' He whispered into her ear. ''Mer, c'mon the joke's over now. You can wake up, you got me.'' He laughed weakily. A part of him didn't want to admit she was gone, he wanted her to stay with him. ''C'mon Mer! Wake up!'' He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. Izzie stepped in and pulled his hands away.

''Dr. Shepherd, she's gone.''

''Don't you think i know that?'' He replied. ''If you'll excuse me, i need to be alone with her.'' Derek wheeled the gurney into a small empty room, and sat with her, kissing her hand, never once letting go.

''Im so sorry, Mer.'' He began, ''I know i messed you around, and i know i should have admitted my feelings and chosen you. Me and Addison were over long ago before you and i happened...'' He trailed off and kissed her hand again. ''Mer, please you cant leave me. You can't leave me here all alone, i need you. I can't live with out you. We're suposed to be together, Mer, we're suposed to have birthdays, and christmases, we're suposed to get married and have kids, and anniversaries, and dinner parties and holidays, and grand children, we're suposed to grow old together Mer.. So you just tell the Big Guy Upstairs that he's made a mistake, and that he can't have you, because you're mine.'' Derek let his tears spill. ''Come back to me, Mer. I...I need you. I love you, I love you..Always.'' He climbed onto the gurney, and lay down next to her. He clutched her body, holding her tight, hoping that a miracle would happen and she would hug him back. Minutes passed, and still he lay there.

''Dr. Shepherd?'' A small voice came from the doorway. It was George. ''Dr. Shepherd, you...You're not the only one. That..misses her. I do too.'' George moved closer, and sat in the chair Derek had recently occupied. ''I tried on so many occassions to tell her... i loved her, even though i know she didn't love me back. She loved you. She used to yell at me...for leaving the toilet seat up, and for..for...she used to yell at me.'' George wiped his eyes and left the room. A few minutes later, Izzie appeared. ''She loved my cooking. You could always bet she'd eat the last piece of my triple chocolate covered cake. My cake is good. And my brownies. She loved Brownies. Doc loves brownies. She loved Doc. Doc loved her. Doc loved her shoes.'' Izzie stood up, and looked at Derek. She smiled at him weakly, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. ''My cake is good.'' She told him, and left the room. Cristina stood in the doorway, and watched Izzie leave.

''Get up.'' Cristina ordered him.

''Excuse me?''

''Get up.'' She repeated. ''You think you're the only one grieving? The only one hurting? We all are! You don't deserve to lay there and cry your heart out, you left her! You broke her! If you chose her, she would have told you about her feeling, and you would have told her to stay at home, and she'd still be alive! She was a friend to all of us, Me, George, Izzie, even Evil Spawn! We were there when you weren't! You broke her! You don't get to say goodbye!''

''Cristina, I--''

''No! I don't care what you have to say!'' Izzie, George and Alex stood behind.

''She's right, Dude. You should just leave.'' Alex told him. No matter how much he protested, Derek knew he was out-numbered. He left Merediths side, and headed towards the locker room. He pounded his fists into the lockers, and into the door. He flipped the bench upside down, throwing another across the room. He slid down the wall, and clutched his head. The door next to him opened, and a short woman with two cups of coffee entered. One was handed down to him, the other was pressed against the persons lips.

''Thanks, Miranda.''

''You're welcome.'' She told him. There was a small pause, but she spoke again. ''They're her friends. They're bound to feel the same as you do right now.''

''No but,..I just...'' He knew she was right. ''I can't believe she's gone. I'm never going to hear her voice again, hear that sweet laugh, smell her flower-scented hair, see those perfect pale green eyes. I just...don't know what to do.'' He took a sip of his coffee, not caring that it had burnt his tongue.

''You may have lost one of your girls Derek, but Addison is still your wife. She needs closure, if your marriage is not going to work, you at least owe her an explanation.''

Bailey sipped her coffee and left the room. Derek also left the room, and headed towards the large window next to the Chief's Office. It was pouring down with rain, nothing unsual for Seattle, but Derek couldn't help but think it was somewhat metaphorical. A hand appeared on his shoulder, he looked across and saw Adele smiling at him.

''How you holding up, Honey?'' She asked him.

''How do you think?'' He snapped. ''Im sorry, it's just--''

''You're upset. You've lost someone you cared about. Someone you loved. I know the feeling.''

''You do?'' Derek turned to face her.

''Just because Richard isn't dead, doesn't mean i haven't lost him. I lost him long ago to this place.'' Adele raised her hands to the ceiling gesturing the Hospital. ''I know its not exactly the same thing, but we both love the people we can't get back. We have to make do with what we have, Dear.'' Derek turned back towards the window, sipping the coffee Bailey had brought him a while ago. ''I know her friends might not apoorve, but you could help them. Grieve together, she wouldn't want you arguing.'' She told him, and winked as she walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The interns found Dr. Shepherd in the cafeteria, twirling his fork around in a pasta box. Izzie nudged Cristina foreward towards him, but she didn't budge. Instead, Alex rolled his eyes at them, and sat down oppostie him. Derek looked across the table at Alex, and raised an eyebrow at him. ''Can i help you?'' He asked. Alex looked back at the other interns, then back at Derek.

''Well, we were..pretty hard on you earlier, and we just wanna say..um..sorry.'' Alex looked down at the table, ''And um...we were wondering..if you'd help us..with the er...funeral.'' Derek smiled slightly.

''I'd love to.'' He told them. There was an awkward silence, then the interns headed back to their cases and post-op notes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I FINALLY got some reviews, and i would like to reply to those that i did get:

**AddisonMD -** I'm glad you like my MerDer story, but soon that will all be changing...And possibly a twist. Hope you'll continue to read!

**Nett00 - **I'm afraid it's not a bad dream. I was thinking about it, but it might make the story a little cliche. I will be making a few more MerDer Oneshots in the nearby future, i hope you will read them D

**The Vanilla Latte -** I was hoping to get some kind of 'jaw-dropping' reaction, i'm hoping to put some more shockers into the story, so get ready to catch your jaw, lol

**One.2nd.C -** Im a Mer-everyone fan myself, but it's nice to create stories without her in. Gives the other characters a chance, and its nice to see Mer-haters reading too, lol P

**Teamdermer -** I'm afraid Meredith has passed through the pearly gates, and is already playing operation with the Big Guy Upstairs...I too would like her to be okay, but apparently not in this story..

**Kate and Jack forever -** Thank you! I will be updating soon, with some good storylines hopefully!

**Savvy32500 -** Im not sure if you meant that you didn't understand the storyline, or you didn't like the story.. S

**I also would like to hear what your favourite pairings are, so i can focus more on the characters and please everyone (Apart from Meredith-lovers, becuase she is recently deceased...) Read and Review!!**


	3. Dont Blame Me For This

**Chapter 3 - Don't blame me for this...**

There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me

(Faith Hill - There you'll be)

The Funeral was going as well as could be expected. Izzie and Cristina had ordered boquets of red and pink roses, with bits of lavender in, George and Alex had written invitations, and Derek had chosen the coffin, the gravestone, the church and the car she would arrive in. Meredith arrived in a large carriage, pulled by four brillaint-white horses. A wreath next to her coffin read _Meredith. _She was shortly followed by a collection of black cars, each containing her guests. They pulled up at the church, St. Thomas, where Meredith had always dreamed of getting married, as the view from the windows was perfect at sunset. Alex and George had written invitations for everyone; Adele and Richard Webber, Bailey and her husband (and son), Addison, Burke, Thatcher Grey, and Ellis Grey. A few of Meredith's old friends from Boston had somehow heard that she had died, and tagged along to the funeral. The six men each took hold of Meredith's coffin, and carried her in; Thatcher and Derek at the front, Alex and George in the middle, and Preston and Richard at the back. They placed her down at the front of the church, and took their seats, waiting for the Vicar to start the ceremony. After he was done, Derek finally got up to say a few words. He took a deep breath, and looked around the room. ''Uh, Where to begin? Meredith was...A breath of fresh air, she had the most amazing smile, the perfect green eyes, she was...Amazing. A great intern too, she would have been a brilliant surgeon, better than any of us here today. She took pride in her work, and enjoyed bending the rules, just to get her way. She didn't mind a challenge, as we all know, and she valued her friends deeply...She deserved more from life, more from her family. She deserved to be loved, and cared for. She deserved to be treated with respect, and honor...'' Derek trailed off, realising the truth. He looked over at her coffin, and scurried out of the church. Addison followed him, and tried to comfort him.

''Derek,'' She said, touching his left upper arm.

''Im fine.'' He replied, shrugging her off.

''You sound almost convinced by that as i do.'' She smiled, Derek looked at her, his eyes ablaze. ''C'mon Derek, i haven't done anything wrong here, dont blame me for this.'' She pleaded.

''Dont blame you? If you hadn't followed me here, me and Meredith would still be together, she would still be alive!''

''How do you work that out? Me coming to Seattle has no connection with Meredith tempting suicide!!'' A sharp hand made its way across her face, leaving a large red hand print.

''Addison, Addie, im so sorry, i didn't mean that.'' Derek apologised.

''No, no, it's okay,'' She replied, clutching her cheek. ''I deserved that. What i said was uncalled for. But seriously Derek, you have to stop punish me, and yourself for what happened. It was no one's fault, it was an accident.'' She pulled him into a hug, and rested her head on his shoulder. Derek lifted her chin, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. As he did so, all he could think about was Meredith, and how her kisses tasted, how her kisses felt, and how Addison's kisses were nothing compared to hers. He pulled away, and looked at her face, stroking her sore cheek. ''Im am really sorry.'' He told her again. ''Im really, rea--'' Something caught his eye, or rather, _someone_. Walking towards him was a young woman. She had long dirty blonde hair past her shoulder, a petite figure, and from what he could see, two pale green eyes reflecting from the sun. ''Meredith?'' He questioned, walking towards the woman in disbelief. ''Meredith??'' He asked, louder this time, his light steps turning into fast leaps..

----------------------------------------------------------

**Well, Short chapter i know... We've just seen poor Mer's funeral, and a mystery guest has appeared outside. Wanna see me explain??...R & R! You know the Drill!!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note

* * *

**

_I am sorry to disappoint you all, but i am moving house tomorrow, and my internet will be disconnected for a few days, BUT!! I promise to update ASAP and i shall make the next chapter shocking!!! (Well, at least i think it will be shocking..) So, you'll have to wait a little longer to find out who the mysterious woman is, and what suprises she has instore for us...Thanks for reading!!!! I'll try and fit in a chapter or two before the computer gets packed away though!!_

* * *

**AddisonMD -** I'm sorry Derek slapped your poor Addison, and she didn't deserve it, no matter what she says. I hated Derek at that point (

**greysanatomyroxmysox** - I do apologise for going a bit crazy about the reviews, I have my moments..Anywho, I ask people to R&R at the end of every chapter on my stories so it's not just this one.

**NaleyOTH23 **- I'm sorry i got you into tears, keep a couple of tissues handy because there's more sad teary scenes coming up...

**To Everyone Else** - I'm happy you like my story!!! And i bet the question on your lips is 'Is she dead or isn't she?' Well, you'll soon find out...Heee!


End file.
